


【DMC/鬼泣4ND】Heat wound（PWP）（Nero/Dante）

by DoloresM



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante - Freeform, DmC - Freeform, M/M, ND, nero - Freeform, 鬼泣 - Freeform, 鬼泣4
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	【DMC/鬼泣4ND】Heat wound（PWP）（Nero/Dante）

“这就是你找我来的原因？”尼禄把脚边还没有化成灰的恶魔踢开，整个庭院蔓延着一股硫磺的臭味，“你自己可以搞定这些。”  
但丁坐在一具雕像的头上，他嘴里叼着一根玫瑰对着尼禄打了一个响指。“当然，这里并不是需要你的地方。”他从高处一跃而下，尼禄伸手捏住了像暗器一样飞来的玫瑰花。茎杆上没有花刺，意料之中。“明天有一个委托，坏消息是那是个鸟不拉屎的孤岛，好消息是委托人已经为我们订好了船。”  
“我们？”尼禄反问了一句，但丁绕着他走了一圈打量着，“没错，我们。是时候你还上欠我的人情了。”  
但丁默许尼禄住在了事务所，为了方便第二天的出行。桌子和地面上都蒙了一层灰，尼禄到处闲逛着，没有刷洗的碗，早就被拔掉的电话线，发出危险吱嘎声的风扇，空无一人的建筑。这里着实不适合人生存——不过但丁是个半魔，所以尼禄实在是没法判断。  
“你的房间在二楼，小问题是，你最好自己打扫一下。”但丁毫无愧疚之意，“而且建议你早点去洗澡，我会把水全都用光的。”  
尼禄嗤笑了一声，二楼没有开灯，他摸索在一片黑暗中，鬼手勉强照亮了墙壁。这感觉很奇怪，他在但丁的家里，但是通向那个男人的生活的路却是一片漆黑。他只是好奇。空气中的霉味挥散不去，他尝到孤独的味道。  
的确是没有热水了。尼禄险些拧断了水温的把手。“该死的！”他阻止自己一拳打穿浴室的墙，但丁披着浴衣大笑着离开了。但丁或许就是有这种能耐，能气得让人想把什么捅穿他的胸口。尼禄不得不洗了一个凉水澡，恶魔也不喜欢这个，他躲进勉强还算是干爽的被子里，唾弃自己到底为什么要查收但丁的那封邀请函。  
那也不是为了这个。  
尼禄睁开眼的时候觉得有什么人在自己的被窝里，那是一种安全的气息，他没有去拿就在床头放着的绯红女王。直到那个人扯下了他的裤子。“操！”尼禄掀开被子的时候那个人抬头冲他笑了笑——但丁，还能有谁会深更半夜爬上他的床。“冷静点，小子。”  
但丁握着尼禄的性器，冒着迎接刀刃和鬼手的危险吐着舌头张开了自己的嘴。他自诩口活还不错，他把舌头贴在柱身上，然后向下含住整个前端。尼禄的腰颤抖了一下，他的手指插进但丁的发丝中，他应该叫停，却怎么也发不出声音。  
但丁则更肆无忌惮起来，性器压着他的舌面直直向内顶在了收窄的喉咙处，难耐的刺激让他哽咽了一声，按在他头顶的手却一反常态强压着他，阴茎不顾抵抗顶开了咽喉，窒息和反胃导致的震颤和痉挛都像是服务，但丁抬手轻轻捏着尼禄的手腕，他眨眼眨掉了反射性的泪水。  
阴茎却只是抽出一点就重新插回深处，脆弱的喉咙被当作性器官粗暴地使用着。尼禄尝试停下，可是他的血液却像是沸腾一般叫嚣着，更用力，更快，他深入到令但丁无法呼吸，手指抚摸着脖颈能感觉到被撑起的弧度。  
但他能从但丁眼中得到的只有戏谑和鼓励，尼禄咬咬牙加重了力度，咽喉被碾压摩擦到红肿，魔人的身体不断地修复再被不断地伤害。但丁放任尼禄掌握这一切，他压制着自己的挣扎，头发被拉扯的疼痛令他不自觉地出声。  
他喜欢这种疼痛，他熟悉这种疼痛。尼禄最后射进他食管的时候但丁呛咳着把精液全都吞了进去，阴茎上有一点血丝，而承受者却完全没有被影响。“感觉还不错？”但丁笑了起来，这既像是问句又像是一句感受，尼禄喘息着，他的疑惑持续了一会儿，最后决定把那些以“为什么”开头的话吞回自己肚子里。“还不错。”他僵硬地说，但丁看起来却很享受他的焦虑，年长的男人扯开了围在腰间的浴巾，赤身裸体地坐在他的腰间，毫不避讳地展示着自己。  
“该轮到你了，总不能一直让我来做体力活吧，小子。”但丁拉扯着尼禄的手把它们贴到自己的屁股上，尼禄顺势揉了揉，比他想象中的手感好很多。“要我说，你还没到倚老卖老的年龄。”但丁搂着他的脖子勾起嘴角，他们贴得很近，尼禄闻到但丁喜欢用的沐浴液的味道。  
可是他感到疏远，他见惯了但丁的这副笑容，他总是能看到这家伙的笑容。像是假面贴在一个没有脸的人偶上。  
他把鬼手的手指探了进去，但丁哆嗦着屏住了呼吸，他的从容不迫被稍微打碎了一点，坚硬的指节刮擦过肠肉，尖锐的爪尖戳刺着敏感。“唔……嘿，没看出来你好这口。”他的笑声被探进口腔的手指打断了。“你连在床上话也一样多。”尼禄把整根手指都塞了进去，肠肉收缩着含住他，接着他再把手指猛地抽出，外骨骼倒刮着柔软而脆弱的肠肉，利爪划过的地方都滚烫地肿起。  
尼禄深吸了一口气，怀里的人在颤抖着，含着手指的嘴溢出了杂乱的呻吟。他被赋予了这样的权利，尼禄不会承认但丁想要掀翻自己究竟多么轻而易举。他连同第二根手指一起拓了进去，无视肠道的紧绷开合着双指，但丁的舌头灵活地把他舔湿，他的屁股里多少有些疼痛，而他扭着腰全盘接收。  
“我们可没有一整晚的时间。”但丁催促道，肠液已经足够润滑，尼禄把手上湿漉漉的体液报复性地抹在了但丁的胸前。被他划伤的肠肉已经恢复如初，但丁抬起臀部让阴茎能够顶在他已经被撩拨到湿热的穴口。“现在说这个可能有点晚了但是，告诉我你不是处男。”他调侃道。  
“你会知道的。”尼禄抓握着但丁的腰向下压着，阴茎没给他缓冲时间地完全插入，一处软肉被碾压的时候但丁发出了好听的声音，那是恶魔的低语和勾引。但丁猛地挺直了腰背，疼痛和快感电流一般窜过他，鬼手在他背上留下抓痕，滴落下来的只有血珠，连疤痕都没有留下。  
阴茎反复地冲撞着快感的源头，恶魔的不应期很短，他不会被玩坏，同样也不得不一直清醒着去感受不可忍耐的过量高潮。尼禄发狠地把性器完全抽出再插入，他强迫但丁出声，那种不同于受伤的呻吟令他兴奋，啃咬在脖颈留下的血痂在一次舔舐之后就消失不见，他的指尖刺穿了但丁的侧腹，血液流到他们交合的地方，再混合着肠液一起沾湿床单。  
“啊啊哈啊、唔……呜嗯慢点小子……呃唔你还不啊啊、打算射吗……”但丁任由自己趴在尼禄的肩膀上，他射了几回，不过他从来不会去数这种东西，他的腰酸软着，臀肉被尼禄扒开，为了方便能把三根手指插进他已经快到被撑到极限的穴口。但丁知道自己还能被拓开到更大，那会很痛。他不是很介意。  
“我会给你留两个小时补觉的，老家伙。”尼禄用爪子划伤但丁的前列腺，怀里的人剧烈地颤抖着，他发出困兽一般的叫声，尼禄没得到任何抵抗，他知道但丁会在这种刺激下高潮，一遍又一遍，乐此不疲。湿淋淋的肠道里全都是但丁自己流得水，夹杂了一点血迹，被反复划破的前列腺肿胀着，却又忠实地把极限的快感传递到大脑。  
尼禄射过一次之后就换了动作，但丁把自己全身的重量都压在了他的身上。尼禄迫使但丁趴着，无力的腰塌了下去，被撞击到红肿的屁股翘着面对他，开合的穴口一下下向外挤着肠液和白浊。  
但丁的身上很干净，没有一丝伤疤。尼禄再次操进去的之后拉扯着但丁的头发令他仰头，他咬着年长者的喉结，感受着在对方呻吟时唇齿间的震动。  
他想知道那该是怎样的伤害，能让他从这个人身上品尝到孤独。

“你会受伤吗？”尼禄迷迷糊糊地睁开眼时但丁已经开始穿衣服了，他把那身看起来就麻烦的扣子一一系好，“为什么不，不说别的，昨晚你就把我的背抓得一团糟。”尼禄不好意思地捂着脸，床单上还有血。他平时不是这样的。  
“但是它们都不会留下伤疤。”尼禄也爬起来换衣服，他还想吃一顿早饭——在这之前他不知道未来的一整周他都在和批萨做斗争。  
年长的男人沉默了一会儿，他穿靴子的手停下了，尼禄又闻到了那股说不上来的难过。“会。”但丁最后抬起头，他把手指抵在尼禄的胸口偏左的位置，留下一个麻酥酥的触感。“它们会。”  
尼禄感觉到疼痛，他记得这种疼痛，他记得克雷多从他面前坠落时那种几乎撕碎他的痛楚。那并不是伤疤，那是失去的味道。  
“快点，小子，我们还有一整个岛的垃圾需要清理呢。”

END  
————————————————————


End file.
